


Sin (MariChat)

by Elle Hcor (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Love Square Instagram Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the MariChat sin, F/M, It's not descriptive smut but still, Read at Your Own Risk, Such slander!, sin ship, smut if you squint, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/Elle%20Hcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir didn't know what to make of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin (MariChat)

Chat Noir didn't know what to make of this. Marinette; yes the same kind hearted, clumsy, shy yet spunky girl was currently standing in front of him, a blanket wrapped around her figure, cheeks tinted pink. She slowly walked towards him and he couldn't help but become somewhat aroused (and by somewhat, I mean completely). His heart began to pound as she went up on her toes to close the distance between them. 

Chat's eyes close as he wraps his arms around the girl, her arms weaving around his neck, her hands gently caressing his golden locks. The blanket fell to the ground, pooling around her feet as he picked her up and carried her to her chaise. From there, he made it his mission to please his lady as he kissed and sucked on her neck, his glove free hand caressing in between her legs. She emits moans, both loud and soft as he strips the rest of his clothes, his mask still stayed intact. 

Marinette gets up to get a condom from her vanity before she saunters over to him, kissing him before lying back down on the chaise. He made sure she was comfortable as he slipped the condom on, lining himself up against her before he thrusted in. 

Adrien wakes to the sound of his alarm, his mind foggy as he looks around, just beginning to realize that:

1\. He just had a sex dream about Marinette 

and 2. He wasn't exactly sure how he would explain the weird stains on his bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write I will admit...


End file.
